


Human Nature

by Geonn



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Bisexual Female Character of Color, F/F, Interspecies, Masturbation, Roommates, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota wonders about being with someone truly alien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Nature

Nyota lay in bed, crossed her arms over her stomach, and stared at the ceiling. Wide awake. For once, one miserable night in her Academy career, she was done with everything and able to get in bed at a reasonable hour. She had nine uninterrupted hours ahead of her, and the excitement was keeping her eyes open and her mind active. It was unfair, and it pissed her off. She looked at the bed beside her. Gaila was out, God knew where or with whom, so she didn't even have to worry about being disturbed.

Of course, even if she did fall asleep, Gaila's absence meant she was likely to get woken up by her return. Especially if the return was accompanied by some jerky farm boy from the bar. She rolled her eyes, flipped onto her side, and buried her face into the pillow. Of course, Gaila's absence also meant she could use the ol' tried-and-true. She arched her eyebrow and looked over her shoulder to make sure Gaila hadn't snuck in during the past few seconds.

She bent her knees and pushed up her oversized tank top, moving a hand over her thigh. She tucked her other hand under her head and closed her eyes. Because her mind had just been on her Orion roommate, hers was the first visual image to float behind Nyota's eyelids. Why not? She wasn't against interracial relationships. And Orion women were, as a rule, highly attractive to most other species in the galaxy.

Nyota thought about the day they were assigned as roommates. The pheromones her kind released made it dangerous for males to be around her for any length of time, and the risk extended to women with bisexual tendencies. Nyota's file had reference to her youthful relationships with two girls, so they spent a few hours together to make sure rooming together wouldn't prove fatal. 

To be effective, Gaila had spent the day being particularly flirtatious. Nyota, not one to back down, responded in kind. When they were able to part amicably at the end of the day without Nyota suffering ill effects from their separation, the rooming agreement had been confirmed. What Nyota didn't tell the bursars was that she'd gone back to her temporary room and masturbated for an hour. 

She remembered Gaila's attempts to entice her that day. Her shirt, unzipped to reveal the scooped collar of her undershirt, a thigh exposed by the slit in her skirt, casually interrogating Nyota about past lovers and sharing information about her own. "Vulcans are fine," Gaila had casually said, "but they're so closed off you're gonna want two or three of them at once. Or a Vulcan and a male of... well, any other species, really. That could balance out pretty well..." or "There's Christine Chapel... she is tireless. I swear that girl doesn't need sleep. I once woke up with her between my legs and..."

Nyota spread herself with two fingers, nestling her face into the crook of her other elbow as she stroked slowly at the memory of Gaila's casual openness.

She wasn't interested in multiple partners (well, maybe if a certain Vulcan had a friend...). Right now she was focused on Gaila. It was typical given Gaila's proclivities and their close living situation that they'd seen each other naked on several occasions. Nyota was embarrassed by her fascination with Gaila's color. 

She supposed it was just human nature to be curious. Green skin was just so odd, even after all these years and all these races. She had once seen pornography dedicated to different colors. It was called Shades, and women of various races had posed to reveal their breasts, vulva, tongues... Nyota hadn't been turned on by it, had thought it was more educational than erotic, but now... 

Slowly, she imagined sitting on the edge of her bed, knees together, facing Gaila. They would undress one item at a time. Baring arms, then chests, then everything else. She imagined herself sinking to her knees and leaning forward, back arched, and looking up to see Gaila smiling down at her. Gaila's gums were the color of a spring leaf, but her tongue was pink. 

Nyota imagined herself pushing Gaila's legs apart and leaning forward. Kissing Gaila's sex, sliding the tip of her tongue to the clit and then using two fingers to hold her open. What would the inside of her look like? Pink, like her mouth? Green like her gums? Would it taste the same as Nyota's friend Amani? 

Nyota bit her bottom lip and thrust against her hand as she imagined the answers to her questions. She imagined the sounds of pleasure Gaila would make. That was easy enough, since she'd tried to no avail blocking those sounds out with her pillow on many a night. Quiet gasps, moans, purring noises and thrillingly soft groans with words on the end of them: "oooyes...oooothere...ahdon'tstop." 

"Yes, Nyota."

"There, Nyota."

"Oh, don't stop..."

Nyota arched her back and bit her arm to silence her cries. She breathed through her nose, grunting when she finally lifted her head and pulled her hand from between her legs. She twisted the tail of her shirt around her wet fingers and hoped that she had distracted her brain enough to sleep. Instead she saw Gaila's nipples and imagined closing her lips around them. She didn't have to wonder what they looked like; Gaila (maybe Orions on a whole) didn't like wearing much clothing, so she often lounged topless. Nyota had long since stopped complaining, so now the image of firm, supple breasts filled her mind's eye with perfect clarity.

She opened her lips and made a soft suckling motion with them. _Like that, Gaila? Huh? I bet you do..._ She giggled at herself and flopped onto her back. She was almost ready to surrender the idea of ever getting to sleep when she heard the door open. Gaila came in and paused on the threshold. She was carrying her boots when she walked from the front room to the door of their bedroom.

"Nyota? You asleep?"

"No. I was about to give up."

"Oh. Good. I thought I'd woken you."

"Mm-mm."

Gaila smiled. She was so gorgeous when she smiled, Nyota thought, tracking Gaila's movement toward the bathroom with her eyes. The door closed, and Nyota looked up at the ceiling. If she couldn't sleep, and if Gaila was actually home alone for a change... maybe they could take part in a little show and tell.

She sat up and pushed the blankets down, leaving them tangled around her thighs. She rested her elbows on her knees and leaned forward.

When the bathroom door opened again, Gaila emerged freshly showered and dressed only in a pair of small white shorts. The breasts that had just occupied Nyota's mind were suddenly right in front of her, almost close enough to touch. Gaila had her arms up, a towel in her vibrant red hair ( _like strawberries; is it the same down below? Red as fire with a pretty pink pussy to match it?_ ). Gaila saw her sitting up and dropped her towel.

"So you decided to give up on sleep?"

"Yeah. But I think I know a way we can pass the time."

Gaila sat on the edge of her bed. "Yeah? I don't have to get dressed, do I?"

"No. In fact, stay right there." Nyota turned and put her feet on the floor before peeling off her tank top and facing Gaila completely naked. Gaila's eyes widened and Nyota rubbed her thighs with both hands, lifting her chin, unabashed and unashamed as she watched Gaila's eyes track down her curves.

"So," Nyota said with a steady voice, "what do you want to see first?"

Gaila grinned.


End file.
